


What I would do for you.

by SammyAndDe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Curses, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fuck Or Die, M/M, One Shot, Sam - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Scared Dean Winchester, Scared Sam Winchester, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, Worried Dean Winchester, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyAndDe/pseuds/SammyAndDe
Summary: On a hunt, Dean is put under a Fuck-or-die curse. He only has two people with him, and time is running out.What choice will Dean make? And how will the decision change the future for the both of them?





	1. Chapter 1

How, how could something like this happen? Dean was sitting down at the table in the bunker, his face buried in his hands. Replaying this morning in his head, over and over, thinking of ways he could of possibly avoided this. But it didn't seem to matter now. It was too late to change anything. He had been cursed.

The hunt with Sam had gone fine, they had found the witch and killed her before she could put one of her curses on another person. Or so they thought. On the drive home, Dean had to pull over. His heart was starting to pound in his chest. He wasn't sure why. Maybe a heart attack? No, that wasn't it. After a worried look from Sam and some quick thinking, Dean had come to the realization that before stabbing that witch bitch, and burning her corpse that she had just enough time to lay a curse on him. It wasn't until they were both back at the bunker, and asked Cass to help that they realized just what it was, and that their angel friend couldn't help at all.

"The curse is what?!" Dean practically bellowed once Cass had pulled his hand away from his head. Cass gave him a sad look before repeating.  
"I believe it's.. you refer to it as a 'fuck or die' situation." Cass told him and Dean rubbed his hands over his face.  
"How long do I have?" Dean asked, unsure if his friend would know or not.  
"I don't know exactly. But after hearing about your case with Sam and how many victims there were.. not much time."  
"Well that's just fantastic!" Dean said, in his rage. Swiping his hand across the table and knocking one of the lore books down to the ground. Sam watched him from his seat across from Dean, biting his lip. The poor victims in the small town they had visited had been a lot. Eight in total and they all went fast. Sams guess was hours after being cursed, their clock was ticking and they didn't have many options.  
"Can't you remove the curse?" Sam asked. But there wasn't even a hint of hope in his voice. Cass slowly shook his head.  
"I'm sorry. I already tried. I'm not at full strength, and the curse is.."  
"We get it ok?!" Dean yelled again.  
"So basically I'm going to die. I just have to sit here and wait for it?" Sam bit his lip watching his brother. He couldn't let Dean die. He wasn't going to lose his brother.  
"You could always try and find someone, go to a bar later tonight.."  
"I'm not gonna make it to the night Sam." Dean cut him off. He could feel his heart still pounding, his chest starting to tighten up, or maybe he was just imagining that.  
"I'm not going to just sit here and let you die." Sam told him firmly.  
"Oh is that so?" Dean asked glancing over at his brother for the first time since they had gotten back.  
"And how are you going to save me Sammy, huh?" He asked, regretting it the second it left his mouth. Sam kept his eyes locked with Deans, his jaw clenched. Sam slowly got up from his seat, pulling Cass by the arm with him out of the room. And that's where Dean was now. Still sitting, head in his hands as he wished he would've done something different. Anything different. Well as bad as this was, at least it hadn't happened to his brother.

Sam and Cass walked back in the room. Sam clearing his throat before talking.  
"Dean we.. we have a solution for you." Sam said softly, his gaze dropping from Dean to the floor a few times. Dean slowly looked up at them.  
"Oh this I can't wait to hear." He mumbled sarcastically, picking up his beer bottle and drinking some. Sam bit his lip.  
"You probably don't want to. But it's the only choice you have." Sam told him softly. Deans brow furrowed as he looked at Sam. What the hell was he talking about.. Oh no. Oh hell no.  
"Sam, This is the dumbest idea you've ever come up with. It's not happening." Dean told him.  
"Dean what other choice do we.."  
"I am NOT fucking either one of you!" Dean yelled, his face starting to get red.  
"Look Dean we both talked and we agreed. It's worth it if it saves your life." Sam told him. Dean rubbed his hands over his face. This really couldn't be happening.  
"I said no." Dean said not looking at either of them.  
"Dean. Me and Sam are both ok with it. Neither of us want to lose you. We're going to let you pick so you'll be more comfortable with.."  
"For fucks sake Cass!" Dean yelled, glaring at him.  
"No! No! I am not doing this! I'm not gonna.. there's no way I'm.." Dean starting to hyperventilate, his gaze dropping back to the floor. If he had to pick, he knew who it would be. But he wasn't comfortable asking. Not now. He figured he'd rather die than scar the one person he cared about most in the world. He couldn't ask him to do this.  
"Dean." Dean heard his name spoken softly, felt a hand on his arm. He slowly lifted his gaze, seeing his brother crouched down next to him.  
"Please." Sam barley whispered. Dean was pretty sure he felt his heart break. How could he ask his brother to do this? How could he be that selfish and have Sam do this for him?  
"Sam." Dean whispered just as quietly, slowly shaking his head.  
"I can't." He told his brother quietly, watching as Sam bit his lip and glanced back at Cass before looking back to Dean.  
"Well Cass said he.."  
"No." Dean cut him off, almost growling. Cass was his friend. But that was it. That's all he'd ever be in Deans eyes. But Sam. Dean trusted Sam completely. He cared for him. He put his brothers needs before anyone else. Which was why he couldn't have Sam do this for him.  
"Then let me." Sam whispered. His eyes desperate. Searching Deans face. Dean's eyes met Sams. Deans eyes starting to water.  
"Sammy.. I can't ask you to do that." Dean said. His voice much gentler than before. Sam shook his head, somewhat relieved Dean hadn't shut him down completely.  
"You're not asking. I'm offering. I wouldn't if I wasn't ok with this." Sam told him.  
"How..?" Dean asked, his voice braking, but his eyes never leaving his brother. What Sam was offering would most likely scar him for life. Things would never be normal between them again.  
"How can you be ok with that?" Sam looked at Dean. Seeing his brother so close to braking. It scared him. Dean had only broken down a few times and he didn't want him to lose it completely. Not now, and not in front of Cass.  
"Go to your room." Sam said softly, gently squeezing Deans arm.  
"I'll be in there in a minute. Everything will be fine." Sam promised. Dean looked over Sams face. Searching for a sign, any sign, that Sam didn't want this. Of hesitation. Of disgust. He didn't see any of that. All he saw was worry. Fear. Dean didn't say anything else. He didn't nod, or shake his head. His eyes stayed locked with Sams. He slowly got up, feeling Sams hand drop from his arm. Dean slowly walked to his room, avoiding Castiels gaze. The entire bunker was in complete silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean sat on his bed and waited. It was probably the longest minute of his life. Here he was sitting on his bed, waiting for his brother to come in and let Dean fuck him. This was so messed up. He sat on the side of the bed with his feet on the floor, his head down. He heard Someone walking towards the room. He didn't have to look to know it was Sam. He heard Sam walk in and then shut the door and.. lock it. Yeah. It was bad enough Cass was in the bunker knowing what they were doing, but to have him pop in and check on them, Dean didn't want that.

Dean stayed silent. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? 'Hey, thanks for letting me fuck you so I don't die.' Yeah that wasn't it. Sam just stood there. Things couldn't get more awkward or tense. Dean knew they should start soon. But he couldn't bring himself to do anything.  
"You don't have to do this." Dean finally spoke. Giving Sam another chance to back out, to realize that it would be better if Dean just died so his brother wouldn't have to live with this.  
"I told you before, I'm ok with this Dean." Sam told him but didn't move closer. Deans chest started to tighten up. This whole situation was fucking ridiculous and he hated that Sam was dragged into it.  
"I don't understand how. You're gonna.. you're letting me.." Dean started taking deep breaths, feeling himself start to shake and his heart pounding faster. He hated witches. Fucking hated them.  
"Hey." Sam said softly. Finally moving closer to Dean.  
"If I wasn't ok with this I wouldn't of offered. I can't lose you. Not again." Sam told him. Dean nodded slowly, but Sam could still see in Deans face that he didn't like it, he wasn't ok with this.  
"You should.. lay down or something. Just.." Dean stood up rubbing his face again. Sam nodded, understanding that he had to get ready for Dean.  
"Yeah, yeah I got it." Sam said moving to the bed, his hands going to pull down his pants but then stopped. Maybe he should prep himself in the bathroom, no need to make Dean see that. Dean went over to the dresser and grabbed a bottle of lube. He held it in his hand for a minute and then slowly turned to walk back to the bed. He looked at Sam, who seemed a bit fidgety now.  
"So, do you want me to just.. get ready in the bathroom?" Sam asked glancing at Dean. Dean just stood there staring at Sam. His eyes slowly getting watery and he shook his head.  
"You.. Sam.. fuck I don't think I can do this." Dean said. Sam shook his head and sat up, reaching over to grab Deans arm. He couldn't let Dean back out now. He couldn't. He refused to lose Dean. He was a mess without his brother. Hell Sam needed him. Sam needed to do this and he needed Dean to be ok with it.  
"Dean.." Sam gently pulled Deans arm, and Dean moved willingly. Sitting down on the side of the bed again.  
"What are you so afraid of?" Sam asked his softly, and Dean let out a sad laugh.  
"You're kidding me right?" He asked looking at Sam, his eyes filled with unshed tears.  
"Things will never be the same after this. They won't. And doing.. this with you. What if I hurt you? What if you wake up one morning and realise you should've just let me.."  
"Stop. Dean.. no." Sam said, his grip tightening on his brothers arm.  
"That's what you're worried about? Hurting me? Me resenting you? Dean, that won't happen."  
"You can't promise me that." Dean whispered, looking at his brother. Sam was so willing to help him and Dean just felt like he was taking advantage of his brother and this situation.  
"I can promise you this.." Sam said softly. His eyes locking with Deans.  
"If I don't do this I'll end up hating myself, and hate living every day without you. That I would regret. Not this, I promise Dean, not this." Sam whispered.  
"Tell me what to do.." Sam said scooting closer to Dean.  
"Tell me what will make this easier for you. Anything. Please let me help you Dean." Sam practically begged. Dean kept his eyes locked with Sams. He very slowly moved his hand to Sams thigh. Sam didn't flinch, he didn't look down, he didn't move. He kept his eyes on Deans face. Silently praying his brother knew how much he wanted to help.

"You're really ok with this?" Dean asked softly, Sam nodded quickly.  
"Yes. I can't lose you Dean. Please." Dean bit his lip. He would never be able to repay Sam for doing this for him, or thank him enough.  
"Are you sure?" Dean asked softly, and Sam nodded again.  
"Yes. Anything I can do to help. I promise. I.. I'll be quiet. I won't.. touch you. You can close your eyes the whole time. Think about someone.."  
"Just promise me one thing." Dean said cutting Sam off.  
"Promise me.. you won't hate me once this is over." Dean said, his grip on Sams thigh tightening slightly. Sams face almost fell. Knowing now this is why Dean was so against doing it.  
"Never. I could never hate you Dean. I promise. I won't." Sam told him quietly. Dean started breathing heavily again, so full of relief, but also because his chest was feeling tighter now. He moved his hand to start rubbing his chest and neck, starting to hyperventilate. Sam quickly moved his hand to cup Deans cheek.  
"Hey! Hey, look at me. Breathe. Deep breaths. You're ok." Sam told him. Knowing they would have to get moving along, but he needed to make sure Dean was ok. Deans hand moved from his chest to grab onto Sams shirt. His breathing slowing down, but not going back to normal.  
"Sammy.." Dean whispered. His eyes locking with his brothers. Dean was still afraid. Sam didn't pull back. They were sitting close. Sams hand still on Deans cheek.  
"What can I do to help this?" Sam asked softly. His eyes looking over his brothers face.  
"Don't ask me that." Dean told him softly. His hand still loosely fisted into his brothers shirt. What he wanted, really wanted, was for Sam to enjoy it. To have things be more intimate than just fucking him, but that would be crossing the line even more. Dean had been thinking about Sam this way for a while now. And of course he knew it was wrong. Liking your brother like that, thinking about how smart he was, how kind, and hot, and how his stupid long hair always needed to be brushed back from his face and he had to hold himself back so many times from doing it and..  
"Dean." Dean was snapped out of thought by hearing his brother talk. Noticing how Sam looked more worried about it. It killed Dean. And he had fantasized about this. Being with Sam. He just never thought their first time would ever be like this, even though he never thought it was possible to begin with. It wasn't fair. Wasn't fucking fair at all. Dean let out a soft breath before talking. His heart still hammering in his chest.  
"It's not fair to ask you this, to ask you to do anything for me more than you've already offered.. so all i want to ask you.. two things." Dean clarified. His eyes never leaving Sams.  
"One. If at any point you want to stop, you want to back out, and damn it Sam I am serious, you tell me to stop and I will stop. And two.. with that being said, I want you to trust me. I want you to know I won't do anything to intentionally hurt you or make you uncomfortable. If I think you are, and you're not saying anything, I will stop myself." Dean told him. Sam opened his mouth to protest but Dean wouldn't let him.  
"I mean it Sam." Dean said as sternly as he could at the moment but his voice broke, and Sams face softened. Sam slid his hand to the back of Deans neck, gently pulling his head closer. Sam rested his forehead against Deans, lightly rubbing the back of his neck.  
"I trust you." Sam whispered.  
"I trust you with my life. Do you really think I would do this if I didn't?" Sam asked quietly. Dean didn't say anything. He could feel Sams soft breath against his face. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. Having Sam this close shouldn't be so calming but it was.  
"Promise?" Dean asked softly, slowly opening his eyes to find Sams hazel ones already locked on his.  
"I promise." Sam whispered. Dean kept his eyes locked with his brothers.  
"Do you trust me?" Dean asked softly, not out of fear, not out of worry. Something had shifted. All Sam could see was that Deans eyes were searching. Seeing if Sam would answer truthfully.  
"With my life." Sam whispered. Dean moved forward, ever so slightly, feeling his nose press against Sams. Sam didn't jerk back, he didn't look mortified, he didn't tense. Dean let go of Sams shirt and slowly slid his hand lightly up Sams chest to cup his jaw.  
"Tell me to stop." Dean barley whispered. Sam said nothing. And Dean waited another second to make sure Sam didn't back out. He didn't. Thank God he didn't. Dean closed his eyes and pressed forward, his lips meeting Sams. Kissing him gently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER
> 
> Look, this started out as a one shot but I couldn't finish it today and felt like you all deserved another chapter since I've sucked at keeping up. So here you go. I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Feel free to comment let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter Three

Deans mind was racing as kissed Sam. His emotions were everywhere. Silently begging that Sam wouldn't hate him, that Sam wouldn't leave now. Dean didn't feel Sam move. He didn't tense, but he didn't kiss back. Not until Dean started to pull back did he feel Sams lips move slowly against his own. Slowly, hesitating. Dean relaxed, he stopped trying to pull away, more at ease now. His mind racing. 'He's kissing me back. I can't fuck this up.'

Dean kissed Sam slowly, gently. His lips moving slowly with Sams as Sam started to slowly kiss back. Sam was either ok with this at the moment, or he wanted this too. Dean didn't want to ask at the moment, because if it wasn't the latter he knew he wouldn't be able to bring himself to continue.  
Dean slowly moved his thumb against Sams cheek, rubbing over his stubble lightly. It was a different feeling but he loved it. Dean pressed closer to Sam, deepening the kiss. He wanted to moan, wanted to show Sam in some way how much he really wanted this but he held back.  
Sam slowly moved his hand from Deans neck to cup the back of Deans head, kissing him back deeply. After a minute Dean moved his hand to Sams chest, pushing him to lay back against the bed.  
Sam moved willingly but to Deans surprise, Sam pulled Dean down with him. Never breaking the kiss and wrapping his arm around Deans back. Maybe, just Maybe, Dean would let himself enjoy this.  
He allowed himself to lay against Sams chest. Sliding his hand into Sams hair, pulling gently on it.  
Sams breath hitched as he felt the tug. Never in his life did he imagine this would ever happen. Sam fisted the back of Deans shirt. Pulling their bodies together, and leaned up into the kiss.  
Dean couldn't help it, he let out a soft groan. He turned his head, deepening the kiss, and slowly started to grind down against Sam.  
Sam was doing everything in his power to not make any noise. Not to moan, not to arch up, or throw his head back in pleasure, or even look at Dean although he wanted too. Whoever Dean was trying to imagine was ok with him, because Dean couldn't want this with him, right? Sam deepened the kiss instead. Holding Deans head in place and nipped gently at Deans bottom lip, earning him a small moan.  
"Fuck.." Dean mumbled against Sams lips. He quickly reached down to start undoing Sams belt and pants. Their shirts could stay on. He wouldn't make Sam do anything extra, but with the death grip Sam had on it he doubted he'd be able to get it off anyway.  
Sam leaned back breaking the kiss, panting softly, but staying quiet. He lifted his hips to help as Dean pulled off his pants and boxers. Not letting go of Deans shirt, slightly afraid Dean would change his mind mid deed and leave. He couldn't let that happen. Dean leaned back. Stripping Sams lower half and tossing his clothes aside. He then worked his own pants open and tossed those aside with Sams. He grabbed the lube, and the condoms putting the lube on his fingers and leaning over Sam, kissing him again.  
"This might hurt." Dean whispered, praying silently that it wouldn't, at least not much. The last thing he wanted was to cause Sam pain. Sam nodding quickly, knowing what had to be done and was glad Dean was ok with doing it. He felt Deans fingers move gently over his hole. Sam couldn't help but tense, and inhale a bit sharply. It didn't hurt, not yet anyway, but he wasn't used to the feeling. Dean saw his reaction and frowned. Fuck he had to make this good for Sam. He leaned back over him. Kissing him again. Moving his lips slowly against Sams, rubbing his fingers in slow circles around his hole before slowly pushing one into him.  
Sams whole body tensed, he gripped and pulled on Deans shirt, holding back a groan. Dean had to do something to distract him. Something, anything. He bit on Sams bottom lip, tugging on it with his teeth. He felt Sam reacting, Sams body arching up against his, relaxing a bit more, but no sounds came out of his mouth. Dean slowly worked him open, being able to slide another finger into him. Slowly continuing to work him open until he could fit three fingers in Sam, without his body tensing. By the time Dean pulled out fingers he could feel Sams breath on his face, Sam was panting, trying to keep from trembling. It felt good but he didn't want Dean knowing how much this was turning him on.

Dean pulled back again to put on a condom. He looked over Sam, trying not to look at his cock, or the fact that his own cock was hard just by kissing Sam. He leaned back over Sam, hands resting on the bed, at both sides of Sams face.  
"Tell me if I'm going to fast, or I need to stop." Dean whispered, his eyes searching Sams face. Sam finally looked up at him but only for a moment. He met Deans eyes and nodded quickly. But he wouldn't prolong this. He wanted this to be over fast for Deans sake. Dean dipped his head down, Reaching down to guide his cock to Sams hole, slowly pushing into him.  
Sam inhaled sharply, his body tensing as he pulled on Deans shirt. Fuck. Dean was huge. Sam hadn't looked, and even though Dean had spent time opening him up it wasn't enough. Dean wasn't even halfway in when he glanced up to look at Sams face. He stopped moving feeling Sams tense body around him, trying his best not to moan clearly seeing Sam in pain.  
"Sam.." Dean breathed out.  
"Don't.." Sam managed to groan out. Dean couldn't stop now. He couldn't.  
"Sam. you're.."  
"Just... just wait a second." Sam groaned out. He panted softly, doing his best to relax for Dean. Dean did as he was told. Staying still for Sam. Watching his brothers face as he finally started to relax.  
"Move." Sam whispered. Dean did. Slowly pushing himself Deeper into Sam, he couldn't help but groan this time, Sams tight warm heat surrounding him felt so good. So fucking good, he couldn't believe this was happening. He watched Sams face the entire time, even though Sam kept his eyes closed. He'd stop every time he felt Sams body tensed, or when he watched Sam bite his lip so hard Dean thought he would break skin. It was only after Dean bottomed out that he let his head drop. He let himself moan against Sams shoulder in pleasure.  
Sam wrapped his arms around Deans back tightly, pulling on Deans shirt as he felt Dean bottom out. Fuck. Holy fucking shit. Dean was in him, completely fully inside off him. Sam held in another moan. Fuck he had dreamed of this moment for years, it felt so damn good. He panted softly. His cock half hard hoping Dean wouldn't notice.  
"Move." Sam whispered again. His arms staying tightly around Dean. He felt Dean nod against his shoulder, and then felt his brother slowly pull out of him and then push back in.

Dean moaned. This was too much, to be buried completely inside of his brother. Thrusting into him slowly, over and over. He had never felt better. He kept his forehead pressed against Sams shoulder. Not hearing Sam groan, not feeling him tense. Not hearing anything. Dean moved his hips at a slow pace, pulling himself almost fully out of Sam and changed his angle slightly before thrusting back fully into Sam. Hearing Sam gasp loudly.  
Sam lost it when Dean changed the angle. Knowing and feeling as it brush over his prostate. He couldn't help it anymore. One hand moved off of Dean to pull on the sheets. The other hand moving down to Deans exposed back after pulling up his shirt. His blunt nails digging into Deans skin. Sam threw his head back gasping loudly. Moaning as his body arched up against Deans.  
"Fuck!" Sam moaned. Dean knew instantly that this wasn't pain Sam was feeling. He pulled back to look down at Sams blissed out face, carefully moving his hips to thrust into him again at the same angle. Watching again as Sam gasped and moaned in pleasure. Feeling now as Sam dragged his nails down Deans back.  
"Dean!" Sam moaned out loudly, and Dean was so close to losing it now, so close to stop from holding back and to ram himself into Sam, but he couldn't, not now, not yet. He dropped his head back down, pressing his face into the side of Sams neck. Thrusting into Sam at that same seemingly magic angle, hitting that Same spot over and over. Moaning into his brother neck.  
"Sammy.. fuck.." Dean picked up the pace, thrusting into Sam faster. Sam moaned hearing Dean moan out his name. He wasn't picturing someone else. This was just him. It was just Sam and Dean. Sam dragged his nails up Deans back, knowing he'd leave marks but he didn't care at the moment. Letting go of the sheets to cup the back of Deans head.  
"Dean! Dean.. fuck!!" Sams moans got louder, He gripped onto Dean tighter and Dean moaned into Sams skin. Sam was so close to cumming he knew he should be embarrassed, but those feeling went out the window the second his brothers name came moaning out of his mouth. He moved his legs, wrapping them around Deans hips, his cock heavy and leaking against his stomach.  
"Dean I'm gonna.. I can't.." Sam bit his lip and arched up against Deans body, letting his head fall back as he moaned loudly. His nails dragging down Deans back, almost putting enough pressure down to break skin.  
"Dean! Dean! Fuck.. aah!" Sam cried out loudly, cumming against his stomach. Dean moaned feeling Sams body tighten around him. Knowing that Sam had cum moaning his name. It was enough to help bring him to the edge. He thrusted into Sam faster, harder. Thrusting into him a few more times before burying himself completely inside his brother.  
"Sam!" He moaned out, biting against Sams neck as he came. Thrusting into him as he rode out his orgasm. His hips slowly coming to a stop and he collapsed on top of Sam, panting heavily. Feeling as Sam did the same beneath him.  
Sams grip was loose but still had his arms around Dean. Dean felt himself get a bit dizzy, and tired. The spell. It was broken.  
"Sam.." Dean breathed out, panting against Sams neck and trying to fight sleep.  
"I'm here.." Dean heard Sam mumble.  
"You're ok... everything's... gonna be ok.." Sam breathed out. Clearly exhausted, but Dean was ok. He was going to live. Things were going to be fine between them. At least he hoped. Dean let his eyes close after that. Sam didn't hate him. Sam wasn't leaving. He let himself slowly fall asleep knowing that, feeling himself completely surrounded by Sam. Everything was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few months and I'm sorry. I hope this makes up for it.
> 
> Feel free to comment! Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Dean slept like a rock. Not waking up till the next morning. He slowly started to wake up. Something seemed off. Why was the bed beneath him so warm? And why did it feel like it was moving? He then slowly started to remember what happened the previous day. The hunt, the witch, the curse, and Sam.. Sam. Fuck. That's why the bed was moving. It wasn't actually the bed, it was Sam. Dean could still feel one of Sams arms around his back, he had stayed asleep against Sams chest, his head on Sams shoulder, through the night. Dean knew he should've been freaking out but he was honestly just happy Sam was still there. He then focused on listening to Sams breathing. He could tell his brother was awake.  
"You up?" Sam asked quietly, his voice still thick with sleep. Well shit, this was going to be awkward. Dean stayed quiet for a minute but knew this couldn't be avoided.  
"Yeah. I'm up." Dean told him softly.  
"How are you feeling? The curse I mean.. you're not like.. having trouble breathing or anything?" Sam asked again softly.  
"No.. I'm ok." Dean told him. There was a silence after that. A bit longer then either of the two would like.  
"We're gonna have to talk about this aren't we?" Dean mumbled. He hated this. He had put Sam through something he never should've been a part of.  
"Yeah. that would probably be a good thing." Sam said softly, and after another few seconds of silence he added. "I don't hate you Dean. So don't think that. Not even after last night. So don't think I do." Dean let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. That's the one thing that had really worried him over this. And now he didn't have to keep worrying.  
"I still don't understand how. I mean.. what I did to you.." Dean said softly. Neither of them had moved yet. Until Dean felt Sams hand slowly move up his back.  
"You know I.. I thought after last night you would understand why." Sam said. Dean felt a bit confused.  
"What do you mean? Why would I understand?" Dean asked, but still didn't move. He couldn't look at Sam yet. He didn't think he could face his brother after everything.  
"I mean.." Sam sighed softly, and Dean felt Sam shift slightly from beneath him. "I mean I liked it." Sam whispered.

Deans eyes widened. Sam liked it? That he fucked him? Well at least he wasn't badly hurt then.  
"You did?" Dean asked. The question coming out more confused then he meant to sound.  
"I, I mean that's.. that's good.. I guess.. I'm glad you liked it.." Dean said softly and let out a small groan, then a small sigh.  
"Sammy what are we doing?" Dean asked softly. He was so confused. But a lot less scared now of Sam hating him or worse, leaving him.  
"I'm pretty sure this is considered cuddling." Sam said slowly and Dean rolled his eyes.  
"You know what I mean Sam." Dean said.  
"Why don't you tell me." Sam said quietly.  
"What are we doing Dean? You're not going to start avoiding me now are you?" Sam asked, and Dean could tell he sounded a bit worried.  
"No.. no I'm.. shit Sam. I don't know man. That happened last night, shouldn't we be freaking out or something?" Dean asked.  
"I'd be freaking out a lot more if you were dead, so no, I don't think I'm going to." Sam told him.  
"So I'm the only one freaking out over this?" Dean asked. Sam moved his arm, tightening it slightly around Deans back.  
"Are you really?" Sam asked softly.  
"Yes!.. No.. Fuck Sam I don't know. I should be. I mean.. I just fucked you for crying out loud, and now we're.." Dean let out a defeated sigh. Sam spoke after a moment.  
"Did you like it?" Sam asked quietly. Dean bit his lip. He fucking loved it, he wasn't sure he wanted to tell Sam though.  
"I mean.. yeah.." Dean said carefully.  
"It was good.." He said slowly and Sam cut him off.  
"Dean.. When I said I liked it. I mean it. I liked it. A lot.. and by the way things were going, and the fact that you actually kissed me before.."  
"Sam please don't.."  
"You liked it too Dean. A lot. Don't lie to me. Or to yourself." Dean felt scared again. Admitting it was one thing but Sam seemed to know already and he wasn't freaking out, so maybe he should try to calm down.  
"Yeah, ok I.. I did like it. A lot.." Dean said and slowly looked up at Sam, meeting his gaze, finding Sam looking down at him already.  
"Now do you hate me?" Dean asked softly. He was only met with Sams smile. Watching as Sam shook his head.  
"Why would I hate you Dean? I said I liked it. A lot. Everything about last night it.. I don't know why you don't understand Dean. I thought after you heard me moaning your name you would get the idea." Sam told him, his cheeks turning pink. Dean slowly started to smile. Thank fuck. He wasn't sure how he missed it. How into it Sam was, how ok he was with everything. Maybe things would change, but they didn't have to be bad.  
"More like screaming my name." Dean said softly and now Sam looked away.  
"I wasn't screaming!" He said defensively.  
"Oh I'm pretty sure you did." Dean said still smiling.  
"Well you remember wrong. Your memory is all fuzzy because of the curse." Sam mumbled. Dean shook his head still smiling.  
"No, it's not." Dean told him. Then decided to chance it. He moved slowly, staying laid against Sam but pushed himself up to look down at him.  
"You sure you're ok with this?" He asked softly. He watched as Sam looked up at him and slowly smiled. Sliding his hand down to rest on Deans lower back.  
"If I wasn't do you think I'd still be here? Or that I'd be having this conversation?" He asked softly and shook his head.  
"Dean I'm more then ok with this. And I'm pretty sure you are too." He added the last part hesitantly. Dean smiled and slowly nodded.  
"I think you're right." Dean said softly, leaning down to kiss Sam gently.

Sams arm tightened around Dean. He closed his eyes and kissed Dean back, until he felt Dean pull away.  
"I'm very ok with it." Dean whispered and kissed Sam again. Sam smiled against his lips, rubbing Deans back slowly.  
"Thank fuck." He whispered and Dean chuckled. kissing Sams Jaw and neck. Sam let out a soft hum, gently tugging on Deans shirt.  
"Next time, these are coming off." Dean said tugging at Sams shirt.  
"But I'm pretty sure you did a number on my back anyway." He chuckled, feeling the slight Sting from where Sam had scratched him. Dean watched as Sam blushed.  
"So there's gonna be a next time?" Sam asked, and Dean chuckled.  
"I think you already know. And don't change the subject." He playfully warned Sam, who rolled his eyes.  
"We'll you're not the only one hurting. I think I'm gonna be sore for a while." Sam mumbled.  
"And let's not forget that you bit me. You probably left a giant hickey on my neck." Dean couldn't help but smirk. he moved his hand to cup Sams neck, gently rubbing his thumb around the mark he had left on Sam.  
"Looks like you're right." He said softly and Sam sighed but Dean could tell he liked it. Dean chuckled and leaned down to kiss the red mark gently.  
"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Dean teased and Sam laughed softly.  
"I think kissing is what brought us into this mess you dork." Sam said and rubbed Deans back lightly and Dean leaned back over Sam to look down at him.  
"Yeah I may be a dork, but you like it." Dean grinned. Sam smiled softly looking up at him.  
"Yeah.. I do like it. I like you Dean.. a lot." Sam told him. Dean slowly smiled, looking down at him.  
"I love you too Sammy." Dean said softly. Watching as Sams eyes widened. He chuckled softly and moved his hand to cup Sams cheek.  
"I just fucked you in my bed. We both agreed that we liked it and each other.. you really shouldn't be that surprised." Dean told him, watching as Sam blushed.  
"Well aren't you romantic.." Sam mumbled and Dean laughed softly.  
"Oh yeah, I'm a great catch." Dean grinned, leaning over to kiss Sam again, feeling Sam smile against his lips and slowly rub his back. He pulled away to look down a Sam, seeing his brother smiling back up at him..  
"I love you too." Sam said softly, and now Dean grinned. He leaned down, kissing Sam deeper. His thumb gently brushing across Sams stubble. Dean slowly kissed down Sams Jaw and neck. Hearing Sam let out soft moans. Dean then started to suck gently at Sams neck, feeling Sam shiver beneath him.  
"Fuck.. Dean.." Sam breathed out. Dean needed to hear him make those noises more. A lot more. He kissed and nipped his way down Sams neck, pulling his shirt to the side to kiss along his collar bones, hearing Sam moan softly. He slowly started to rock his hips down against Sams, moving his hands to undo the buttons on Sams flannel until.. he was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
"Uh... Sam? Dean?" Dean heard Cas' voice from outside. He dropped his head to Sams shoulder groaning. Way to ruin the fucking mood. Sam laughed softly and rubbed Deans back slowly.  
"We're fine Cas." Sam called out, then Dean spoke so Cas would get the message and leave.  
"I'm alive. Just tired. Took a lot out of me." Dean mumbled out. But loud enough for Cas to hear.  
"Well that's.. I'm glad things are good now." Cas said from outside the door. There was silence for a moment.  
"You two rest. I'll.. be out here when you're done." Cas said and Dean waited to hear his footsteps walking away before letting out a groan.  
"Fucking cockblock." Dean huffed. Sam only laughed softly.  
"Hey I did say I was sore." Sam pointed out.  
"So? I didn't say I was going to fuck you again." Dean said leaning back to look down at Sam, watching as Sam opened his mouth to protest but Dean moved his hand to brush his fingers over Sams cock, earning him a moan from Sam.  
"And if I remember right, you came untouched? Damn Sammy, that's pretty hot." Sam blushed deeply and looked away. Dean laughed softly.  
"So adorable Sammy." Dean said softly and leaned over to kiss his neck. Sam rolled his eyes but smile.  
"Jerk." He mumbled. Dean lifted his hand to gently cup Sams chin, turning it to face him.  
"Bitch." He whispered and leaned in to kiss him. He had found a new favorite way of shutting up his brother, and planned on doing it every chance he got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand that's all she wrote folks!  
> I really hope you all enjoyed the story.  
> I know I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Feel free to comment! Let me know what you think!!


End file.
